Angel
by Maggie2005
Summary: YAOI=Heero and Duo finally come to terms with each others feelings...but then something terrible happens.


Blood.  
Everywhere I look I can see it. Blood,blood and more blood. Like a thick red carpet it covers everything,the ground,my gundam;Deathscythe Hell,even me. But it isnt my blood...  
I look around some more. Seeing the dead bodies of the millions of civilians who didnt have time to evacute. Men,woman,even small children. It makes me sick,these people didnt deserve to die. But here they were,taken before there time was up. And i'm still alive. Still alive to yet again risk my life in battle. I never asked for this,i never wanted this....  
I never did....  
  
  
****************************  
"Duo! Duo you baka wake up your having a nightmare. Ugh Duoooooooo!!!!!!!!" Shouted an exsaperated Quatre. It would have been a different situation,except Duo was hitting the poor arabian blonde upside his head with his braid. Now not to make fun of Duo's braid..but it is very thick and heavy. Sometimes makes me wonder why he even uses a Gundam...  
Ok,ok,ok back to the story. Where were we? Ahh yes I remember. Duo was trying to kill Quatre...  
"DUO! Guys make him stop!" Screamed Quatre once again. The guys he was referring to were Heero Yuy,Trowa Barton,and Chang Wufei.  
Trowa raised an eyebrow,"Yeah what do u want us to do?" He whispered as he brushed away some of the bangs that were in his face.   
"You could always...nah that wouldnt work." Replied an unemotinal Heero Yuy. The young pilot of the Wing Zero shook his head. He flecked the muscles in his upper arms. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to hold Duo and tell him it was ok. He wanted to kiss him,to tell him he loved him.  
Ugh but who was he kidding? Not only would the other guys think he went totally nuts,but Duo would probably never talk to him again. Actually Duo would probably run away screaming...  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The piercing scream awoke Heero from his daydream. He turned around to see a very angry and very wet Duo Maxwell. His braid was wet and stiff, his priest like uniform clung to him,in a way like Heero's Spandex shorts. And his violet eyes and the look on his face could only mean one thing...Someone was gonna die.  
"That woke him up" Laughed Wufei,still holding the bucket in which he filled with freezing cold ice-water.   
"Dammit Wufei why did u do that?" He shook his head,"I didnt do anything to you!"  
"You didnt do anything to him...but you were hitting me upside the head with your braid!" Replied Quatre rubbing his head. "And let me tell you Duo,your braid is painful! I dont get why you even use Deathscythe Hell...your braid is enough to kill everything!"  
Duo sweatdropped,"Uh..err...sorry Quatre! Hehehe sometimes i dont know my own strength!" He laughed as he streched.  
Heero looked quizzical. "So Duo what was your dream about?"  
"My...dream?  
"Yeah YOUR dream. Must have been pretty bad."   
"Uh well," Duo laughed. "Its not important! Say I think I hear Doctor G,i gotta go bye bye!" He laughed as he got up to leave the room.  
"No you dont" Shouted Quatre as he grabbed him by his braid. "Your telling us about your dream even if we have to tie you down to do so!"   
Duo figeted under the hold of Quatre. Alough he looked weak,the boy was pretty strong. He knew he had to tell them. Even though he didnt want to...  
"Ok ok i'll tell you" Duo sat himself atop of the bed in which he slept and sighed. "Well it all started....  
*****************************************************  
  
Duo sighed as he brushed out his long brown hair. It had been 3 hours since he told the others his story and he had been right,they DID think he was crazy. Ok maybe they didnt acually say...OMG Duo is insane,but he could sense it by the look on there faces.. He tugged again, ugh why did he have such long hair? It would be so much easier to have hair like Quatres,or Heeros....  
Heero.  
He shook his head as he pulled out yet another knot. Dammit all why did he have to feel this way about Heero? Number one was that he WAS a guy. Was he gay? Or maybe he was bi, he didnt know. He didnt care. Not that it matter, even if he DID like Heero that way he wouldnt return the feeling. Heero was so cruel and unkind. Never in the 2 years of knowing him had Duo ever seen him smile,well except when he was killing something.   
He shook his head. "Maybe i've gone insane? *sigh* Shinigami you gotta lay of the ouch..." Duo cried tugging at a very big knot toward the back of his head. It would have been ok except he couldnt reach it.  
"Dammit!" He screamed tugging away and the tangled mass of hair. This would go on for hours and by the time he got it out Duo would have a very sore head. But never mind that. If he didnt get it out now...well he just didnt want to think about that.  
"Ugh this is so...AHH...un...UGH....FAIR!!!!!!!!!,he stated ripping and tearing,"doesnt matter though...Shinigami has to do what he has to do." He took the brush from his hair. "Man i wish i could be this confident while talking to Heero,I mean i really need to tell him something,but how?"  
"Why don't you just tell me?" Came the cold reply  
"Huh?! Heero!?!" Duo shouted dropping the brush and tripping over a stool. "what are you doing here?  
"I needed to talk to you." He said coming from the shadows. Duo sighed, in the moonlight Heero looked..uh well really really nice. His body was bathed in the silvery moonlight. The shadows danced across him and his prussian blue eyes glared down at him. It was enough to make Duo die.  
"Talk away old buddy,of course your not really the talking type. What is it? Is it about my dream because i already told u everything that hap.." Duo was hushed as heero put his finger up to hush him.  
"No,no,no its not about that. It has nothing to do with are gundams,or OZ"  
Duo raised an eyebrow,"Then what the hell is it about?" This was odd. Heero was obsessed with the mission about destroying OZ. What the hell do he wanna talk about? Duo laughed,maybe Heero was becoming human.   
"I...wanted to talk about...us" Whispered Heero. Jeez finally he got it out. Of course he didnt actually state what he meant by "us" hopefully Duo will just think of it as a friendship.  
Duo's heart skipped a beat. Was it true? Did Heero actually feel the same way about him? He could only hope. "Us?" he said slowly.  
Heero blushed. Why did he do this? How was he going to explain himself. He was so close to Duo,so close that he could hear him breathe. He shook his head and decided that the only way to tell him was by showing him.  
Duo was totally taken of guard as Heero hand shot up to stroke his hair. He didnt know what was happening,all he knew was that he loved it. He looked into Heeros cold eyes trying to find something,to see if he could sense anything. The look in his eyes,so tender,was it love? Duo didnt know how Heero felt but he sure as hell knew how HE felt.  
Heero was like fire inside. He was so confused. Why was he feeling this way,and with a another guy none the less. Dammit it didnt make sense. He turned around and shook his head. Trying to decide exatly what he wanted to tell Duo. His Duo.   
"I..have to tell you something duo." He whispered not even turning around.  
"Yeah?" Duo replied raising an eyebrow.  
He was so pissed with himself. You baka! Just tell him. Dammit Yuy you've been in worse situations. He shook his head. Why why why why? He didnt know how to tell him. Then he remember how Relena told him how she felt. She had taken the derect approach...he could only pray it would work with Duo.  
He approached Duo. Oh god he hoped this work....  
"You gonna tell me?" Duo stopped in midsentence as he felt Heero's arms tighten around him. What was he doing? He looked up into his prussian blue eyes. The passion burning inside him as there faces got closer and closer. Until there lips met in a passionate kiss.  
"I love you" Whispered Heero stroking Duo's hair.  
Duo layed his head on Heero's shoulder. "I love you too"  
*********************************************************  
Relena Peacecraft shook her head. Oh how she missed Heero dearly. It had been nearly a month since the last time she saw him and she prayed he was ok. She sighed as she looked at the picture of him. His features muscler,his cold hard eyes staring into her,boring into her body...her soul. She felt a tear fall and quickly wiped it away. Hopefully today would be the day that Noin would find out just where the Gundam Pilots were located.  
Maybe i'll go ask. She thought to herself and quickly gathered her long skirts and proceeded to run out of the room. Relena was a spoiled child, but not that bratty. No. Mostly she just thought about ways to stop the war. Relena believed in pacisfm. But i ask you...how can someone just sit and watch people die? Wars bring death,destruction,and sadness. No. I believe we should do everything in are power to become pacifist,if we could just talk... She thought again. But oh how the young girl didnt understand. OZ didnt want to talk or reason. They would do anything in the power to rule the world, no the univerese.  
"Miss Relena!" Relena turned around to see Noin. The young woman who used to be an OZ solider. She brushed away some of the long purple bangs from her eyes. "Oh Relena I have been looking all over for you! I've got the most wonderful news! We found them,all of them. Relena we found Heero!"  
**************************************************************  
Duo Maxwell sighed as he was,yet again kissed by Heero Yuy. He never knew he could feel this way about anyone,or anything for that matter. This attachment was so new,so strange. It scared him. What if he lost him? Like all the others i lost...  
"Whats wrong?" Heero asked as his arms embraced Duo even tighter. Duo lay his head on Heeros chest.   
"Oh its nothing really. I was just thinking." He laughed. "Its not that important Hee-chan. The important thing is that were together."  
Heero laughed. The first real laugh he could ever rememeber. It felt strange. But with Duo around he felt like he could fly.  
"Oh my god! The perfect solider can laugh?! Oh GOD! CALL RIPLEYS!" Joked Duo.  
"Whats so weird? I can laugh. I just dont ever do it. But when i'm around you,i feel like i could do anything." He whispered in his ear. Duo blushed. He couldnt see himself but he could feel the heat on his face. Oh god he was probably redder then a tomato.  
"Duo no baka." Said Heero as he brought his lips yet again to Duo's. The sweet kiss lingering. Both holding each other,never wanting the moment to end. Oh the sweet bliss of it all.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" The outranged scream filled the small room in which they stayed. Relena Peacecraft stood in the door way. In a fit of rage and fiery.   
"Relena!" Shouted Heero getting up and knocking Duo over in the process. "Relena what are you doing here?!" Heero half cried half shouted.  
"What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING? What the hell are you doing..with that...that...THAT GUY!?" She screamed once again.  
"Relena listen i can explain." Heero shook his head. She was so mad. What would she do? He didnt know but he didnt want to find out.  
"Oh yeah you can explain you bastard! It could have been me. Instead its this street-rat!" She screamed with rage. "Well if i cant have you know one will!" Relena grabbed the gun from the dresser. The one that Heero kept with him at all times. "Goodbye Heero Yuy." She cried as she pointed the gun towards him and pulled the trigger.   
"HEERO!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Duo pushing him out of the way. The bullet hitting him dead on in the chest. "AHHHHHHHHH" He cried as he feel over.  
"Duo?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Heero.  
Relena dropped the gun. Oh god what had she done? What had she done? It was like her body was taken over,like in the ZERO system. Her whole body shook as she ran from the room. Where she was going she didnt know. Far far away,somewhere would no one would know the name Relena Peacecraft.  
************************************************************  
Heero cried as he held Duo close. The bullet was meant from him. Not Duo. It wasnt fair. The only person that he ever truly loved...  
"Please...dont cry Hee-chan." Smiled the weak Duo. "I did it for you,because i love you." He gasped for a breathe. "Its really not fair you know. We just found out are feelings for each other,and now..."  
"No! Dont talk like that Duo,you'll be ok. Really we'll call a doctor and everything will be ok" Heero cried,the tears running down his cheeks.  
Duo brought his hand up to brush away his tears. "Please dont cry my love."   
"But i dont want to loose you...i love you so much." Shouted Heero. He just couldnt bare the thought of losing his friend,his love,and his partner in crime.  
"And you wont lose me. Well always be together. Even if you cant see me" Laughed Duo. "When i was in the church Father Maxwell told me about these angels...who looked over the people of earth. Well I'll be your angel. And I will always be there to protect you." He sighed again. "I love you Heero Yuy..." He said as the last breathe left him. His heart stopped beating. He was dead.  
"No!" Shouted heero. His arms tighting around his love. No Duo please!" He cried staring at the now peaceful face of the one who called himself Shinigami. His arms tighting around his body. Never wanting to let go.   
When i was in the church father maxwell told me about these angels who watch over the innocent people of the earth. Well i will be your angel, will always be together and i will always protect you. I love you Heero Yuy.   
The last words repeated in Heeros mind. And for some reason he smiled. Alough duo was physically gone he knew he was still there in spirt. Who knows maybe he would get killed and he would be reuined with his love. But he wouldnt kill himself. No. Duo wouldnt want that.  
Still he would miss him.  
He kissed the top of his head. "I love you too my Shinigami.  
  
  
The end.  
  
Well watcha think?! Depressing huh? Oh by the way i dont own Gundam Wing. And for all you flammers GO AHEAD AND FLAME ME! *smiles* Because if u do you'll get a special surprise. 


End file.
